futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War III (3000)
World War III, sometimes abbreviated WWIII or WW3, was a military conflict that took place during the third decade of the twenty-first century. There were three main alliances at play in this war. The first was the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation, or NATO, and its allies. This force consisted of the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, the European Union, the Oceanic Military Cooperative, the Slavic Confederation, South Korea, Japan, and other nations. The second was the Pacific Alliance of States, or PAS, and its allies. this force consisted of Russia, China, North Korea, the Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Kazakhstan, Mexico, Brazil, and other nations. The third was the Islamic Empire and their allies. This force consisted of the Islamic Empire, Pakistan, Iran, Cyprus, Afghanistan, Palestine, and other nations. Pre-War United States The President of the United States from 2017 to 2021 was Donald J. Trump. While Trump's presidency saw, among other things, increased tension with North Korea, it also saw a somewhat re-balancing of allegiances. Trump began to ally more with Russia, and its president, Vladimir V. Putin, and drifted away from Western nations such as the UK, Germany, France, and Australia. When Trump lost his bid at re-election in 2020 to Elizabeth Warren, this all changed. President Warren immediately began re-aligning trade bonds with the West, and started forming new alliances with other nations, while drifting away from alliances with Russia and China. Presidents Putin and Xi, of Russia and China, respectively, decided to forge an alliance against the re-unified West and began deliberating. The Pacific Alliance of States President Vladimir Putin of Russia organized a meeting of major Eurasian heads of state to create an alliance to counter NATO. By this time, the Shanghai Cooperation Organisation had become obsolete, as Russia and China withdrew after the organisation collapsed from the inside. The meeting gathered together seven powerful heads of state from across Eurasia: *Vladimir Putin, President of Russia *Xi Jinping, President of China *Kim Jong Un, Supreme Leader of North Korea *Rodrigo Duterte, President of the Philippines *Nursultan Nazarbayev, President of Kazakhstan *Joko Widodo, President of Indonesia *Najib Abdul Razak, Prime Minister of Malaysia These seven men stayed in Vladivostok for two days. While there, they officially signed the Vladivostok Accords, which created the military alliance of the Pacific Alliance of States. After the official meeting, many nations from around the globe reached out to the PAS to be declared members. The Eurasian nations of Thailand, Vietnam, and Cambodia, as well as the American nations of Mexico and Brazil, were accepted as members states outside the Central Seven. The Islamic Empire As the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant began growing in territory, the slowly but surely set up puppet governments in many nations. The militant group merged the conquered nations of Syria, Iraq, Lebanon, and Jordan into the Islamic Empire. They established puppet governments in Cyprus, Palestine (at this point a recognized state by United States president Elizabeth Warren), and Afghanistan to create the Islamic Coalition. The Coalition began enforcing their hold on their territories and gaining more, including making broad advances into Israel and Pakistan. Both NATO and the PAS realized what a problem the Coalition was, and decided to fight against it, attempting a joint effort. The Pacific Conflict As military forces from around the globe began fighting the Islamic Coalition, North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong Un saw his chance. With the United States distracted, he ordered the launch of the combined PAS navy towards Los Angeles, Hawaii. The United States immediately recognized the naval force as consisting of ships from North Korea, China, and Russia, and easily shot down the ships. However, a handful of submarines managed to strike the heart of the United States' naval fleet. The Americans retaliated, and the conflict ended with only a single American ship, the USS Worcester, surviving and returning home. The next day, Elizabeth Warren declared war on North Korea. The North Koreans declared war on the United States, along with Indonesia, Malaysia, China, Russia, Kazakhstan, and the Philippines. Mongolia, Thailand, Cambodia, Vietnam, Mexico, Cuba, and Brazil followed suit shortly after. Canada, the European Union, the United Kingdom, and the Oceanic Military Cooperative retaliated by declaring war on the Pacific Alliance of States. The Slavic Confederation shortly thereafter declared war as well. World War III had begun. World War III Timeline World War III lasted almost eight years, and took place in multiple different theaters. The following is the timeline of the most prominent theaters throughout the war. 2021 East China Sea Theater As North Korea began to flex its military might, the South Koreans and Japanese began fighting back, launching many pre-emptive strikes. South Korean president Moon Jae-in and Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe began to launch many stealth operations against North Korea. The East China Sea was conquered by the Korea-Japan alliance. As North Korean soldiers attempted to retaliate, they were rushed to the Korean border. Stealth attacks led by European Union Capt. Frank Paris were directed with the aim of assassinating Kim Jong Un. North Korea called for help from its allies in the PAS, and China, Kazakhstan, and the Philippines answered the call. The combined might of the four nations managed to hold off many attacks from the South Koreans and Japanese. Eastern Europe Theater The Slavic Confederation, under the helm of Bosnian General Janko Jarovic, began to take on the might of the imposing Russians. They were, essentially, tired of being pushed around, and decided to take their fate into their own hands. They were backed by European Union military in Slovakia and Hungary. The Russian Federation, under a daring command by Vladimir Putin, invaded the Baltic states, Belarus, and Ukraine. When the Russian military invaded Lithuania and Estonia, they were met by intense opposition from the European Union, but Latvia was relatively unprotected. The Latvian army held out at the city of Riga, refusing to let it fall. The Republic of Latvia-Sweden then entered the war in opposition to the Russians. The Slavic Confederation held out with troops in Kharkiv and Donets'k, drawing help from the much stronger European Union. The Russian army sent troops to the cities, and Donets'k fell on Christmas morning, 2021. The European Union and Slavic Confederation continued to hold off troops from entering Belarus. New Guinea Theater As Russia was invading nations, Indonesia decided to do the same and invaded Papua New Guinea. Papua New Guinea sent out a plea for help to their fellow members of the Oceanic Military Cooperative, and troops were in PNG the next day. Australian and New Zealander forces were able to push Indonesian troops back to the border, and began going on the offensive, helping PNG to occupy territory on the western side of the island. Caucasus Theater Russia looked not only to Eastern Europe, but also to its neighbors to the south: Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. Once Russia began invading the nations, the three heads of state met to formulate a plan. President Ilham Aliyev of Azerbaijan, President Serzh Sargsyan of Armenia, and President Giorgi Margvelashvili of Georgia met in Yerevan to discuss their future. At the meeting, the trio agreed to peacefully surrender to Russia. They later met with Vladimir Putin to discuss the surrender. Vladimir Putin ceded the three states, and the Russian military began advancing into Iran. Iran, in retaliation, entered the war on an independent front, fighting the West, but also the invasive Russians. Texas Theater Category:3000 Category:World War III